Alternate Reality
by ArdisMay
Summary: The Doctor and Donna visit Shen Shen but there are some surprises in store. What if Donna had never met the Doctor? Fourth in my AU Donna x Ten rewrite.


Shen Shen was beautiful. Donna had never seen anything like it. Spaceships flew above them but it was like a market. It reminded her of Pompeii. The Doctor showed her around, sampling different fruits, smelling various spices and tasting a wonderful concoction that reminded her of a cross between beer and a root beer float. "You are going to love this," he had said counting down. Donna screeched in delight from the flavor and the sight of foam hanging off the Doctor's nose and mouth left from the drink wanting to kiss it off him.

The whole time walking around she couldn't help but smile and she noticed the Doctor doing the same. Something was different about him he was so carefree so child like. He was happy she thought, utterly happy. She watched him for a moment as he got caught up negotiating for some sort of spiky food thing and walked ahead of him.

"Tell your fortune lady, the future predicted, your life fortold," she heard walking down the alley. Turning around she saw a young Asian looking woman dressed in what Donna thought to be traditional dress. She thought about it for a second but decided against it, "aww no thanks," she said politely. The fortune teller was not so easily dissuaded though, "don't you want to know if you're going to be happy," she asked. Donna smiled at her, "I'm happy right now, thanks," she said. The fortune woman was not having any of that, "you have red hair the readings free for red hair." Donna giggled, "alright then," she said following the woman behind a red curtain to sit down.

"Oh you're fascinating but you're good. I can see a man, the most remarkable man. Where did you meet him," the fortune teller asked. Donna looked at her, "you're supposed to tell me she responded. The fortune teller's expression changed, "I see the future. Tell me the past. When did your lives cross," she asked seductively. Donna took a deep breath, "it's sort of complicated. I ended up in his spaceship on my wedding day. Long story," she trailed off. The fortune teller leaned closer, "but what led you to that meeting?" Donna shook her head, "all sorts of things," she paused, "but my job I suppose. It was on Earth, this planet called Earth, miles away. But I had this job as a temp. I was a secretary at this place called HC Clements," she abruptly stopped.

Donna saw flashes of her memory back when she was at HC Clements. The flood of images caused her to gasp, "it's the incense," the fortune teller said, "just breathe deep," she soothed. "This job of yours, what choices led you there," she said stroking Donna's hand ever so lightly. Donna thought for a second, "there was a choice," she recalled, "six months before cause the agency offered me this contract with HC Clements and then there was this other job. My mom knew this lad." Suddenly Donna was back in Chiswick with her mum getting into their blue car just like she had that day arguing over whether she should take the job her mum's friend had. "I've got a job," Donna argued. "As a temp," her mom interrupted, "this is permanent. It's twenty thousand a year Donna," she said admonishing her. Donna sighed, "HC Clements is in the city, it's nice, it's posh, so stop it," she ordered starting the car.

Abruptly Donna was back with the fortune teller, "your life could have gone one way or the other. What made you decide," she asked. Donna shook her head blankly, "I just did," she whispered. Leaning even closer the fortune teller asked, "but when was the moment? When did you choose," she provoked. "It won't take long, just turn right. We'll pop in and see Mr. Jival and I can introduce you," her mother prodded. Donna looked at her, "I'm going left. If you don't like it get out and walk." Her mother glared at her, "if you turn right you'll have a career not a just filing in. I know why you want to work at HC Clements. You think you'll meet a man with lots of money and you're whole life will change. Well let me tell you sweetheart, city executives don't need temps. Except for practice," she snidely remarked. Donna sat there for a moment staring at the blinker, "I suppose you're right," she sighed before turning right.

Donna woke that morning in her flat. Shaking the thoughts of the family she dreamt of overnight. Skinny blokes weren't her type anyways. She still felt guilty for abandoning her gramps with her mum but she knew he understood. Donna shuffled over to the shower to get ready for her first day of her new promotion. Personal assistant! The raise made it worthwhile and for the first time her mum had been proud of her. Yet, Donna still felt empty like something was missing.

Standing there in the shower she closed her eyes in the warmth of the water. Images danced across her mind of delicious chocolate eyes staring into her soul, and his tantalizing tongue investigating her mouth. Only brought back to reality by the chills that arrived noticing her water had gone cold. Damn it she thought, day dreaming again. She hurried out and dried off getting dressed for work. Even if it was Christmas, she would rather be working than stuck at home with her mum. Donna was also looking forward to going out with the girls after work in which she would be able to gloat about her promotion. Maybe even rub it in Nerys's face.

Donna made her way through the pub tray full of drinks. "Hey that's the second round of drinks you've bought. It was my turn," one of her friends noticed. Donna smiled, "I can afford it. I got a promotion. You are talking to the new personal assistant I'll have you know," she said with glee. The girls congratulated her with a cheer of their drinks. Suddenly a man burst into the pub screaming, "shut up all of you come and see. Just look at the sky. It's a star! It's a Christmas star," he yelled running back outside. Everyone followed him out but Donna sat there for a moment, unsure why she felt something in the pit of her stomach. Why would a Christmas star be dangerous she laughed to herself getting up and joining the crowd. "What the hell is that," she heard someone say. Someone else yelled, "it's flying, it's really flying," as the crowd ran after it. Donna stared at it for a moment, "that's not a star. That's a web. It's headed east to the middle of the city," she said watching in horror as electric bolts shot out from it.

Donna couldn't help herself. She felt it was calling her and she began to run towards it ignoring the screams of her friends. She arrived just in time to see the Army tanks open fire and destroy it. There was a police blockade preventing her from going any further. Donna still felt like something was calling her. She slipped down an alley where they were wheeling out a body. The stretcher had a red blanket laid over the person she assumed to be dead. His face was covered but she could see the outline. As they lifted the stretcher a hand fell from beneath the blanket holding onto something, "the Doctor is dead," she heard one of the army men say. She looked back at the hand as what was in his hand fell to the ground. Donna could feel tears streaming down her face. She started walking back to her flat shocked.

She felt like the world had just ended and heart was breaking but she didn't know why. Just then a blonde came running up towards her, "wait! What did they find? Did they find someone," she asked trying to catch her breath. Donna turned to her, "I don't know. A bloke called the Doctor or something," she answered. The blond looked around, "well, where is he," she asked confused. Donna looked at her with pity, "they took him away. He's dead," she finished noticing the blonde's face change into sadness. "Did you know him," she asked but the blond was in another world, "I've traveled so far," she whispered. Donna reached out to her, "it could be anyone," she said trying to comfort her. The blond turned to her, "what's your name," she asked looking at her. Quietly she swallowed, "Donna, and yours," but the blonde didn't answer her she just started muttering, "I was just passing by but this is wrong so wrong," she said walking off. Donna stood there alone in the road for a moment confused by the interaction that just occurred. Quietly she walked back to her flat pondering the night's events.

Donna woke up to the sun shone threw her window that morning. Stretching she couldn't help but smile. She closed her eyes again hoping to hold onto the vision of the hunky brown haired man in a pinstripe suit. They were on a rooftop overlooking the city, she in a white dress as he slipped a simple gold band onto her finger, promising to protect her forever. Not the usual type of guy she was attracted to by any means but there was something about him Donna just couldn't place. Dreams she laughed stretching then throwing her legs over the edge of the bed and getting up. Slowly she got ready for another day at work, another day as the personal assistant; she still hadn't tired of her promotion.

When she got to work there was a letter on her desk. Picking it up and reading it she gasped, "you can't sack me. I'm your personal assistant," she demanded. Her boss stood in front of her, "you don't have to make a scene just come down stairs and we can have a little talk," he begged timidly. Donna glared at him, "oh I'll make a scene alright. Right in front of the tribunal and the first thing I'm gonna say is wandering hands," she yelled at him. He leaned towards her, "now come on Donna. You know what its been like the last few months, ever since that Christmas thing. Half my contracts were on the other side of the river and the Thames is still closed off. I'm losing a fortune," he begged. Donna wasn't having it, "oh sack one of this lot. What do you do all day," she yelled at the others but was cut off by an explosion that shook the whole building.

Her ex-coworkers ran to the window to see what happened but Donna just stood there rereading the letter of her demise. They turned on the news. Every channel was talking about a vanished hospital. Donna could care less as she packed her stuff up, "hole punch, having that. Stapler, mine. Toy cactus, you can have that Beatrix, catch," she said throwing it at her. They barely glanced at her though all glued to the strange happenings, "alright Donna have some respect," her boss yelled, "there's two thousand people missing in the hospital and it's vanished." Donna walked towards them with her box, "oh I'll show you vanishing. Thanks for nothing," she yelled about to walk off when another explosion happened. She paused, "oh don't tell me the hospital's back. Well isn't that wizard," she growled walking off.

When she got to her mum's she wasn't ready to tell her about losing the job or thrilled about asking her if she could move back in. Sylvia acted like a kid on Christmas going through the box of things Donna had stole on her way out. Donna sat with her Gramps as they watched the last survivor recount his ordeal, "we were running out of air. A colleague of mine gave me the last oxygen tank. Martha Jones. She died," he finished. Donna didn't understand why the mention of that woman's name sent chills down her spine. Sylvia interjected, "at least you got the hole punch and a raffle ticket." Donna looked up from the tv, "yea well they can keep the raffle," she sighed, "I won't take a penny off that man." "Oh listen to you two. There's aliens on the news. They took that hospital all the way to the moon and you're banging on about raffle tickets," he chided them.

Donna looked at her mother, "I'm surprised you're taking it so well me being fired." Her mother sighed not looking up from the box, "Donna I'm tired with your father and all. Honestly, I've given up hope on you." Donna looked down, "I'll get chips for dinner, last of my wages, fish and chips, yea," she gloomily questioned. Donna got up put her coat on and went out in search of chips. It was already dark outside and the street was wet from the rain they'd had earlier. She walked along the sidewalk when a blond came running out of an alley at her, "blimey, you alright" she screamed in shock. Donna paused, "you're the one. Christmas eve, I met you in town." The blond looked at her, "Donna isn't it. What are you doing for Christmas," she asked. Donna's mouth hung open, "what am I what," she asked confused. The blond looked off in the distance, "next Christmas, any plans," she asked. Donna shook her head, "I don't know that's ages away. Why?" The blond was trying not to meet her eyes, "I just think you should get out. Don't stay in London. Just leave the city. Nice hotel. Christmas break. Use your raffle ticket Donna Noble," she said picking at her clothes to avoid eye contact. Donna's eyes widened in alarm and she stepped toward the blonde, "I think you should leave me alone."

"I recon we deserve this. It's been a hell of a year," Donna said pulling up to the resort they were going to spend Christmas at. Sylvia had a smile on her face, something Donna could claim was at her doing. Sylvia leaned into Donna, "I recon your Dad would love this," she said. Donna paused for a moment looking up at the castle like building, "yea, he would have," she agreed putting her arm around her Mum and walking into the building.

Christmas morning Donna wanted to stay in bed, closing her eyes trying to return to the man of her dreams. They were in a kitchen, she pulled his face to her's as their lips met. His arms caressed her hips in desperation as he pushed her up against the counter behind her, lifting her up onto it in one swift motion. She opened her eyes, looking over at her sleeping mother. No, this was not the place to have fantasies.

She was getting ready when her Gramps woke up, "Merry Christmas," he cheered. Donna hugged him, "Merry Christmas," she replied smiling. Donna's mom was even in a chipper mood laying in bed eating fancy chocolates while turning channels on the television. "Donna come and see," she called in horror. Donna walked over to the bed, "what," she said looking at it. "I don't know how this is possible but this is live footage. The object is falling on central London," the broadcaster reported. Gramps collapsed on the bed as the newscaster continued, "I repeat this is not a hoax a replica of the Titanic is falling out of the sky." They could see the ship crashing into the palace before white fuzz appeared. A few moments afterward the felt the ground shake and ran outside. "Oh God rest their souls," Wilf cried at seeing the mushroom cloud rise in the distance.

After the destruction of London Donna, Sylvia and Wilf were forced to stay in a hostel until housing could be found for them. The whole area was under martial law and there were lotteries as to who got to move where. They were meeting with their social worker who volunteered they had an opening in Leeds. "Leeds," Donna scoffed, "I can't go to Leeds. What about Glasgow? I heard there are jobs in Glasgow." The social worker looked at the three of them, "you can't pick and choose. There are seven million people in need of relocation," she scolded her. Sylvia opened her mouth, "all I want is a washer," she whispered. Donna sat there and slightly nodded not having any other choice.

When they lined up for the bus she thought it a scene out of a war movie she had got stuck watching with her Dad once. Everyone looked so miserable and pathetic. When they got off the bus they were told where to go. While walking to their new house a neighbor began accosting them, "they missed one mortgage payment, just one, and got booted out for you lot." Donna turned to her and glared, "don't get all chippy with me, pop your clocks on." Wilf placed a hand on her shoulder interrupting her, "Donna come on. You're not gonna make the world any better by yelling at it," he tried to calm her. Donna turned away from him, "I can try," she mumbled walking toward their house. When they got to the door an Italian man opened it happy to see them, "hey, it's a big house, room for all. Welcome. " he announced in his heavy accent. Donna's heart dropped as she walked in seeing all the people they were to share the space with. She had thought it would be just the three of theirs, not the three of them in a kitchen. "We'll settle in, make do. War time spirit, eh," Wilf tried to cheer them up. Donna looked at him, "but there isn't a war. There's no fight. There's just this," she whispered beginning to cry.

A month later, America still hadn't come to their rescue. The whole house was sitting around their mini television watching the news eating while eating straight out of cans when the news came on. "America is in crisis," the reporter began, "with over sixty million reported dead. People's fat has come to life and is walking through the streets. And there are space ships over every major US city." Donna couldn't take it anymore and she went to lie down. The only time she was even remotely happy was in her dreams. She always dreamt of the same thing, or rather person. A tall handsome skinny bloke with untamed hair in a brown pinstripe suit with trainers, every time she would wake Donna felt happy for a moment until it slipped away. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't hold onto it.

Donna still went to town ever day searching for a job but there simply was no work. She was walking back when she heard gunfire. Soldiers were shooting at cars as the few nearby were producing white smoke. "Oi, what are you doing," she yelled at one of them. He turned to her, "its poison, we tried shutting it off but it won't,' he replied beginning to shoot again. Donna continued walking back towards the house when she saw her. She paused for a moment, "hello," she said to the blonde. The blonde stood there for a moment before saying anything, "hi. Let have a chat," she said walking toward a nearby park. "It's the Atmos devices; it's not so bad here since Britain doesn't have that much petrol anymore. All over the world, they are being choked by gas," she explained. Donna looked at her, "can't anyone stop it," she asked. The blonde looked up in the sky, "yeah, they're trying that right now. A band of fighters, any second now," she trailed off distracted by the huge explosion in the sky. Donna's mouth gaped open at the sight of it, stunned.

Donna looked at her a few minutes later, "you're always wearing the same clothes, why won't you tell me your name," she asked accusingly. The blonde shook her head, "none of this was meant to happen. There was this man, this wonderful man and he stopped it. The Titanic, the Atmos, the Adipose, and he stopped it all from happening. The Doctor, you knew him." Donna's eyes widened, "did I, when" she asked trying to remember. The blonde lightly smiled, "I think you dream about him sometimes. Man in a suit, tall thin man, great hair, some really great hair." Donna almost centered in on the image but then it slipped away, how did she know, "who are you," she asked nervous of what the answer might be.

The blonde lowered her voice a bit, "I used to be like you. I used to travel with the Doctor too. You traveled with him Donna." Donna interrupted her before she could go on, "I've never met him and he's dead." The blonde paused for a moment, "he died Christmas Eve underneath the Thames but you were meant to be there. He needed someone to stop him and that was you. You made him leave. You saved his life." As she said that Donna had an image of the man from her dreams soaking wet and something else, something that looked like a spider, a red spider. But before she could focus on it the image was gone again.

"Stop it," she shouted jumping up, "I don't know what you're talking about. Leave me alone." The blonde jumped up after her, "something's coming Donna, something worse." Donna interrupted her, "the whole world is stinking, how can anything be worse than this," she cried. The blonde walked closer to her, "trust me we need the Doctor more than ever. I've been brought from another universe. Every single universe is in danger. It's coming Donna, it's coming from across the stars and nothing can stop the Darkness." Donna was getting impatient and she wanted nothing more than to get away from this woman, "why do you keep telling me for? I'm nothing special. I'm just a temp. I'm not even that, I'm nothing," she shouted at her. The blond whispered, "Donna Noble you're the most important person in the whole of creation. I need you to come with me," she urged. Donna looked at her tears trailing down her face, "oh don't. Don't. I'm tired. I'm so tired," she said walking away.

Donna was outside with her gramps trying to escape from the hell that was their life. He was looking through his telescope, "something must be wrong with the alignment," he said. Donna moved her head from his shoulder where it had been lying, "why," she asked. Wilf got up, "I was looking at the constellation Orion. Here you look and see." Donna peered through the telescope, "I can't see anything it's black, all black. Maybe it's the clouds," she suggested. Wilf patter her shoulder, "it isn't the clouds. There are no clouds. It was right there the entire constellation. Look, look there," he said pointing to the bare sky. As Donna looked up the sky was turning black. The stars were vanishing before her eyes. "Oh my God, Donna, the stars are going out," he squealed in worry. Donna stood up, "I have to go," she said hugging him and walking off. She didn't make it far before the blonde was before her again, "I'm ready," was all Donna said upon seeing her.

The blonde led her to an army truck which took them to a nearby hanger. Donna followed her in and there in the middle she saw a blue police box, her mind flashed for a moment back to one of her dreams with that skinny bloke. He was smiling at her, leaning into her as he reached for her hand and started running. It felt so right, once again as she opened her eyes she was unable to hold onto it. Donna stood there as the blonde went to a computer center and pressed a few buttons. The blond walked her over to the box, "go on," she suggested, "go in." Donna looked at her then walked through the door, "no way," she breathlessly said. Stepping inside the box was at least double the size it was on the outside. Donna walked back out slowly walking around the police box, "how can this be," she asked. The blonde walked inside the box Donna following her, "time and relative dimension in space. She's dying but still trying to help," she sadly said. Donna looked up in wonder at the darkened console of the TARDIS, "and it belonged to the Doctor? If he was so special what was he doing with me," she asked shocked. The blonde turned to her, "he thought you were brilliant." Donna scoffed interrupting her, "don't be stupid," she said walking out.

The blonde followed Donna out of the box, "we don't know how it works but we've rigged it to fix this. One day you turned right when you were supposed to turn left. It changed everything Donna and we've got to fix it." Donna started crying, "I'm nothing important," she yelled. The blonde took a step toward her, "Donna, Donna, it's okay. Calm down. You've gotta go back and save the Doctor. Turn left and you can stop the stars from going out. You're gonna travel in time," she said.

Suddenly a team came out and along with the blonde started stringing wires around Donna, "We're going to send you to that moment that everything changed. Your car was at the Sutton street intersection. You turned right but were meant to turn left. You've got to go back and turn left Donna. Got it, one minute past ten, make yourself turn left," she ordered. The blonde walked her toward the machine, plugging the wires into her, "this is where we leave you," she finished. Donna looked at her, "how do you know it's gonna work," she asked. The blond looked at her, "oh, we don't." Donna took a deep breath, "brilliant."

The blonde backed away, "power it up. And Donna remember change the course of your direction by one minute past ten." The lights began to flicker and there were explosions all around her. When Donna opened her eyes she was laying on the street in Chiswick, "hold on. I'm not. This is Sutton Court. I'm over a mile away," she yelled beginning to run. Donna looked at the time, there was no way she was going to make it all the way there. Suddenly she saw a blue truck and she knew what to do. The only thing that would stop her from turning right, traffic would keep her from turning right. Donna dart in front of the truck, the impact sent her flying further down the street. She lay there feeling her breathing slow. Donna could see the blonde walking towards her. Kneeling next to her, "tell him this," she said leaning next to her ear, "two words."

Donna started screaming as the fortune teller was crouching in the corner. Looking over her shoulder she saw a giant beetle fall off her back and onto the ground. Donna slowly stood not taking her eyes off of it, "what the hell is that," she yelled. "You were so strong," the fortune teller began, "what are you? What will you be," she cried puling herself up and running from the tent. "Everything alright," the Doctor asked eyes wide coming through the beaded curtain. Donna looked up at him tears in her eyes and ran to him. She grabbed onto him like he was about to slip away before her eyes. He smiled embracing her, "what's that for," he asked laughing. She pulled back mirroring his smile, "I don't know," she said shrugging her shoulders as tears began to escape.

She hugged him again kissing him on the cheek, "I missed you," Donna said laying her head on his shoulder while the Doctor stood there holding her tightly to him figuring she would tell him when ready. "What's that," he asked curiously noticing the giant black beetle lying dead on its back. The Doctor let go of her and walked over to it kneeling down. He picked it up off the floor and placed it on the table, "looks like a time beetle," he said grabbing a stick to prod it. She took a deep breath, "you were dead," her voice trembled. He looked up at her, "how," he questioned.

Slowly she walked over, sitting down by him, "I can't remember," Donna said shaking her head, "its slipping away." The Doctor listened intently while poking the creature. "You know when you try to get at your dream and it just sort of goes," she trailed off. The Doctor looked at her, "just got lucky, this thing. It's one of the Tricksters Brigade. Changes a life in tiny little ways. Most times the universe just compensates around it, but with you," he paused for a moment, "great big parallel world," he smiled. Confusion flashed across Donna's face, "hold on. You said parallel worlds are sealed off," she inquired. The Doctor looked down at the beetle, "they are," he said lowering his voice. "But you had one created around you," he said looking back at her. He sat there for a second taking a deep breath, "funny thing is, seems to be happening a lot," he paused almost scared to work the rest of the sentence out of his mouth, "to you," he finished staring at her.

Donna looked at him, unable to hide the fear creeping into her eyes, "how do you mean," she asked quietly. The Doctor looked back at the beetle, trying to prevent Donna from seeing the worry in his own eyes, "well, the Library. Then this." She smiled, "just goes with the job I suppose," she said lightly chuckling. The Doctor continued staring at the beetle for a moment then looked up, "sometimes I think there's way too much coincidence around you Donna. I met you once, then I met your grandfather. Then I met you again. In the whole wide universe, I met you for a second time. It's like something's binding us together," he whispered rigidly.

Unable to prevent herself from laughing she chuckled, "don't be so daft. I'm nothing special." He looked over at her flashing one of his million dollar smiles, "yes you are. You're brilliant," he said leaning in to kiss her. Donna's face went blank and she pulled away from him, "she said that." The Doctor looked at her confused, "who did," he asked. Donna looked a million miles away, "that woman," she paused, "I can't remember," she said looking away. The Doctor placed his hand lightly on her shoulder, "well she never existed now," he comforted. Donna recoiled, "no. But she said the stars. She said the stars are going out," she tried to piece the fogginess back together. "Yeah, but that world's gone," he tried again. Donna looked at him, "no. But she said it was all worlds. Every world. She said the darkness is coming. Even here."

The Doctor's eyes widened, "who was she," he asked. Donna looked at him, "I don't know." The Doctor's mouth opened a bit, "what did she look like," he urged. Donna closed her eyes, "she was blonde," she said opening her eyes noticing he was breathing heavy and the fear in his eyes. "Donna," he said placing his hands on her shoulders, "what was her name?" Donna shook her head, "but she told me to warn you. She said 'two words.'' "What two words? What were they? What did she say," he interrupted. Donna looked into his eyes, "Bad Wolf." The Doctor's mouth dropped open the rest of the way and he was visibly shaking. He darted out from the tent and to the TARDIS where he stopped in his tracks. All the writing that they could see said "Bad Wolf," even the words on the TARDIS. Opening the door, the console room glowed red. Donna stepped in behind him out of breath, "what does it mean. Doctor, what is it? What's 'Bad Wolf,'" she asked panting.

He didn't turn to face her, just paused where he was "it's the end of the universe," he said. Donna walked over to him, grabbing onto his hand and clothing his arm, "who was that woman," she worried. The Doctor looked down at her, noticing the fear in her eyes, "Rose," he softly answered. Stepping back as if physically wounded by that name Donna let go of him. Still standing at the console, the Doctor flipped a lever sending them back to Earth. Slowly she made her way to the jump seat, sinking down onto it. Everything was going to change now, his Rose was back. Certainly she'd be dumped back in Chiswick, back to her old life except with a child to raise. After all it wasn't the Doctor's child, it was John Smiths, she wasn't even sure the baby was part time lord anyways. Surely, the Doctor was just trying to be honorable.

The silence was killing her; it was like he already had forgotten she was there. The Doctor couldn't wait for Rose to return to him. Of course she wouldn't hold it against him that he had slept with Donna, he wasn't himself. She replayed what he had said earlier in her mind, "something binding us together." Not that she was special because he loved her or she was special but something was binding them, like he had no choice in the matter. Maybe it was a good thing they were headed to Earth, she could make the break before he did and keep her dignity about her, make it easier for him.

Looking back at him he was standing in the same spot, deep in thought. He was most likely trying to figure out the proper way to give her the boot Donna thought. She delicately placed her hand over her nonexistent stomach, "it will be okay," she mumbled trying to comfort herself as much as the tiny child inside her. "Hmm," the Doctor stirred, turning around having heard her say something. Donna didn't dare look up at him, worried she wouldn't be able to contain the tears threatening to fall, "nothing," she lightly whispered. He walked over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder, "it'll be okay. I promise," he declared monotone giving her a squeeze before hurrying back to the console to land the TARDIS.


End file.
